


Rooftop Chat

by xDragonBloodx



Series: Third Eye (Dead Eyes) [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, no edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDragonBloodx/pseuds/xDragonBloodx
Summary: Ren sees Suzui crying on Shujin's roof, standing awfully close to the edge. He decides to distract her.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Suzui Shiho
Series: Third Eye (Dead Eyes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759438
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Rooftop Chat

Ren made his way to the rooftop alone to meet with his friends. Morgana was currently with Ryuji after Sojiro didn’t let him keep the cat over a cafe. 

He opened the door, seeing a girl already there. She whipped her head towards him, startled. Her eyes were red and glassy, her cheeks wet with tears. At least her bruises looked better after…

The boy stopped, slowing down and trying not to look intimidating. “Hey, Suzui-san…” 

She looked at him for a moment, standing a little too close to the fence. “...You’re Amamiya-kun, right?” She asked, hesitation in her voice. He nodded, taking another set out of the doorway. 

“Yeah… We met yesterday, remember?” 

She tilted her head, as though confused. Suddenly her eyes lit up, “oh - that’s right! I’m sorry… Normally I’m good with things like that…” 

He waved her off, giving the girl a shy smile, “I don’t mind… I heard you’ve been under a lot of stress.” 

Suzui clenched her hand around the fence - _since when was she touching it?_ Her eyes grew a little dark as she looked down. “Y-yeah… It’s nothing really, it’s my fault.” 

Ren frowned. Damp, puffy clouds started to roll in with the wind and blocked out the sun, “no, it’s not. That guy’s an asshole.” He moved out of the doorway, taking a seat furthest away from her. 

She let out a startled laugh, “yeah, you’re right about that.” There was something wrong about her voice - it sounded strained and forced. “S-So, um…” Suzui shifted, eyeing the ground before looking back up at Ren, “why are you up here..? It’s a restricted area.” 

He shrugged, leaning back in his chair, “I wanted to look at the clouds,” he lied. 

She looked surprised, “oh! You like cloud gazing?” At his nod, she smiled, “me too. It’s fun to watch them change into different things, especially on windy days.” 

“Like today,” he smiled, pointing up and looking into her eyes, “looks like it might rain, too,” smells like it - the scent of petrichor filled his nostrils with each breath. 

Suzui looked up at the clouds, her poster more relaxed, “you’re right! I can already see a turtle-dragon and a rabbit,” she laughed to herself. Her injuries looked softer under the shade. 

Ren looked up, seeing what she did, “looks like the rabbit is chasing the dragon-frog, though…” 

She smiled, “it does kinda look like a frog now…” 

The two of them stared at the clouds for a while, pointing out different ones and making stories from the shapes. It was lucky that it started raining when Ren spotted a pirate ship and Suzui a whale. The girl started to move further away from the edge, moving closer to Ren. 

It was just drizzling, so neither of them bothered with going near the awning. Suzui looked over at the boy after a comfortable silence, eyes thoughtful. “You’re friends with Ann, right?” 

He nodded, “yeah. She talks about you a lot. You’re a good friend.” 

Suzui hugged her side, “not really… She tries so hard and I don’t have anything to offer…” There was that dark look again. 

Ren bit the inside of his cheek, “you’re her friend. Friends don’t owe each other anything for being kind. Besides,” he looked up again, eyeing the cupid-shaped cloud, “she’s never said anything about feeling cheated. You don’t need to feel bad about it.” 

The girl sighed, sitting down on the damp floor and running a finger through a puddle. “Still though…” 

Ren looked at her again, thinking. “...I never got to thank you yesterday,” she looked up at him, “for telling me not to let the rumors get to me. It meant a lot, so thank you. You’ve been one of the only people that didn’t run away when I tried to talk to you.” 

She smiled, her face a little brighter, “oh, don’t worry about it. I’d do the same for anyone.”

“But you didn’t have to. You could’ve just let me suffer,” Suzui frowned. 

“No, not really…” She looked down, “I… Know too many people that quietly suffer because of rumors… I didn’t want you to, too… And,” she looked back at him, expression earnest, “you don’t look like a criminal. Actually, I’m pretty sure I’d be able to knock you down in two hits.” 

He laughed, running a hand through his hair, “yeah, that’s probably true… You have way more upper-body strength than I do. I’d never have a chance.” 

She smirked, “yeah. Honestly, I have no idea why _anyone_ is afraid of you. You look so harmless.” 

“What’re you sayin’?” He teased, balancing the metal chair under him on two legs. 

She rolled her eyes, “wind can probably knock you over.” That was his current Persona’s weakness… Huh. 

Ren scoffed, grinning, “got that right.” At the sound of thunder, they both looked up. The delinquent sat up straight, his chair falling onto all fours again. Suzui stood up, holding her book bag. 

“Sorry… I should probably get going. Actually, being on a rooftop while there’s thunder is a bad idea… We should both probably go.” 

He shrugged, “Yeah, true… I’m waiting for my friends, though, so I’ll still be waiting around here.” 

“Alright. See you later then. It was nice talking to you,” she smiled, and Ren couldn’t help but smile back.  
  
“Yeah, it was. Would you mind talking to me again?” She looked at him, confused, “if you don’t wanna though, I get it.” 

Her eyes went wide, “no - I didn’t mean that at all! Sorry, just… no one else really asks me that…” Composing herself, she smiled to herself, “but sure… I’d like that.” She held her hands close to her chest and looked down. 

The door to the roof opened abruptly, causing Ren to jump, “yo!” Ryuji called, beaming and holding a bag of snacks. 

Ren waves as Ann closed the door behind them, holding the Mona bag. She looked at him, then scanned the area, “who were you talking to..?” She leaned on the table by the awning, setting Morgana on it. 

The raven bit his cheek, “no one,” he responded, walking closer to his friends. “Any update from the hospital?” 

Ann shook her head, solemn, “not yet… They said they’d let me know as soon as anything happened.” Ren felt a lump form in his throat. 

“Don’t worry, Ann… We’ll make sure that bastard pays…” Ryuji assured, squeezing her shoulder. 

She nodded, looking focused, “yeah.” The blond looked back up at the boys, “by the way… how soon until we reach the Treasure…?” 

Ren didn’t hear Morgana’s answer, instead opting to look around the rooftop one more time. No Suzui. Now that he thought about it, she kept dry. He grimaced, looking at the spot he first saw her, near the edge of the roof and gripping the fencing.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ann’s phone went off. A call from the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :)
> 
> I got inspired to write this after reading You See Them by JuneLuxray - I had no idea I needed ghost-seeing-protag so much until that fic. Third Eye what? 
> 
> Anyway, this idea popped into my head and I needed to write it, even when it made me sad :)
> 
> *hugs* you matter.


End file.
